


Things Not Asked

by marlowe_tops



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, first time - blowjobs, mormor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is having a bad week. Sebastian has a plan to cheer him up. Fluffy Mormor PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Not Asked

**Author's Note:**

> For Relia. She knows why.

Jim had been pissed off all week.

He barely slept, working long hours and driving himself to exhaustion. No one’s work was good enough, not even Sebastian’s. Offenses that were usually forgivable received scathing insults, and offenses that would normally be harshly mocked were fatal. Sebastian obeyed and stayed out of his way, and lesser mortals quivered and hoped not to be noticed.

“I’m going out,” Jim snapped, putting on his coat with an edge of temper, as though Sebastian should have known two minutes ago that he was going out and been waiting by the door with his coat. 

Long-suffering temper running low, Sebastian set down the mug he’d just taken from the cupboard and frowned at him. “Jim.”

“Don’t wait up. You need your beauty rest.”

Two steps got him to the door in front of Jim. Grabbing him by the throat, Sebastian pinned him back against the nearest wall. “No.” 

Jim’s eyes narrowed to slits, deadly and cold. “No?” 

“No,” Sebastian repeated, a dangerous purr creeping into the word. 

“I don’t have time to play with you, kitten. Daddy has work to do,” Jim warned him, as condescending as possible.

“Make time,” Sebastian suggested, using his weight to keep Jim pinned against the wall as he transferred his grip from Jim’s throat to his hands. He knew that he was going to hurt for this, no matter how it turned out, but he was fed up with Jim’s mood. Even if the change was from bad to worse, he’d take it as progress.

“I’m not in the mood to _fuck_ , you drooling neanderthal.”

Ignoring that—it was tame, as far as Jim’s insults went—Sebastian leaned in and took a very soft kiss. It was mocking, because he knew he had full control of the situation and Jim would _hate_ that. Jim was by far the deadlier of the two, and Sebastian bent the knee gladly to the man he considered his natural superior. But Sebastian was the one with physical strength and combat training. As long as he had Jim in his grip, there wasn’t much his employer could do about it. “Too bad.”

He saw the look in Jim’s eyes shift—from irritated condescension to dark fury—as Jim realized that this wasn’t the usual overly-physical ploy for attention from Sebastian and transferred a greater share of his attention from whatever scheme he had in progress to the more immediate problem at hand: Sebastian hadn’t missed the warning signs of Jim’s temper. He was deliberately ignoring them.

“Let me go, Sebastian, or I’ll cut off something valuable, and feed it to my fish.”

“I don’t think you will,” Sebastian replied, unconcerned. He knew he was Jim’s most valuable employee, treated with almost endless favoritism. Testing Jim’s temper was a massive risk, even for him, but he knew Jim wouldn’t seriously damage his favorite toy. Probably. “You might have me flogged within an inch of my life, but I don’t mind. You’re worth the risk.” 

Shifting his grip so that he could wind his fingers through Jim’s, he nuzzled lightly down his lover’s neck, pretending not to notice the tense fury radiating off of him. “You’re overworked and stressed, and I’m fed up with it. You’re not leaving the flat until I’m done with you.”

“I didn’t think you were this _stupid_ , Sebastian,” Jim said, icy, as Sebastian twisted his hands behind his back and propelled him along like a naughty child. “You’re wasting my time because of your stupid, self-centered notion that because you want something to fuck, I must want you. I don’t want this, Sebastian. Let me go now, and maybe I’ll let you get away with that flogging alone.”

Steering him into the bedroom, Sebastian was careful not to loosen his grip for a moment—Jim didn’t have strength on his side, but he had speed, dexterity and brains. If Sebastian let up his guard for even an instant, he’d be hurting. He shoved Jim up against the dresser, pressing up against his back and whispering hotly in his ear. “You’re reading this situation wrong,” he said, smirking.

That would piss Jim off more than anything. He was a genius in so many ways, but his ability to read human emotions and intent had always been slightly handicapped. And Sebastian knew how much he hated being wrong. Sebastian knew he also wasn’t giving him any proper cues for the situation. The most likely scenarios were sex (by a vast margin, with plenty of precedent) or treachery (never committed by Sebastian against Jim, specifically, but committed by Sebastian against others or by others against Jim on plenty of occasions). 

Jim went still as he tried to figure out what he was missing. Sebastian let him do that, getting a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer and setting them within reach as he started—very carefully—getting Jim out of his clothes without letting go of him.

“It’s sex,” Jim said, some of the tension and fury replaced by curiosity. “It has to be sex.” He watched Sebastian with narrowed eyes, more willing now because he wanted to know what was going to happen.

Once the jacket and shirt were gone, Sebastian cuffed Jim’s hands in front of him, grinning down at his master. He still recognized the deadly wrath in a dozen subtle tells that he had learned to pick up, but Jim’s expressive face was infused with curiosity, studying Sebastian intently to try and figure out the game.

Gentler now, because he knew he had Jim intrigued enough that he would wait for the game to play out, Sebastian tipped his head up and kissed him.

“You wouldn’t strip me if it wasn’t sex,” Jim pressed, although they both knew that wasn’t entirely true. Sebastian could think of half a dozen betrayal scenarios where he would strip Jim first. Jim was just fishing for information, to see if Sebastian would gloat over his own plans or correct the mistake.

Manhandling him over to the bed, Sebastian pushed him down on his back and secured the cuffs to a little loop in the headboard. Jim had almost completely relaxed—which probably wasn’t a trap—and had stopped making threats. Sebastian considered this a massive victory. 

Leaving him there, Sebastian moved to the dresser and stripped himself, putting each item away neatly the way Jim insisted. He kept his back mostly turned, knowing that Jim was watching.

“I knew it,” Jim hissed at him, but it was still just another taunt. Sebastian ignored him, stripping all the way down and then putting on a pair of loose pyjama pants. 

That confused Jim. Sebastian was a man of straightforward desires. He undressed, he fucked. He ate, he slept. Sebastian knew that Jim found him maddeningly (refreshingly?) boring for this. Putting the pyjama pants on meant that it _wasn’t_ sex.

“You know that if you betray me, I shall find new forms of suffering to inflict upon you,” Jim said, softly. Sebastian sat down beside him and leaned over to kiss his chest. He knew. Anyone who knew anything about Moriarty knew that he should be feared. Sebastian knew him better than anyone, and didn’t fear him at all. Jim was his reason for living: his job, his life, his love. He would suffer the worst tortures in the world to protect his master. 

Jim’s words weren’t a threat, because they both knew that Sebastian knew the depths of what Moriarty could do. Sebastian loved him _because_ Moriarty could kill him in a thousand horrible ways. Jim was the only thing in Sebastian’s world that had ever been more frightening than he was, and in that he recognized his natural owner. The words were a promise, a reminder of the bond between them, in their own twisted way.

Sebastian unfastened Jim’s pants, carefully working them down his hips and setting them aside in a neat pile. It was a pleasure, to be able to have a puzzle that Jim couldn’t work out, even if only for a minute, and at any moment Jim was going to put the last few pieces together. 

“You didn’t have to tie me down for this,” Jim said. 

He’d made a guess. Sebastian grinned. Jim had probably guessed right. “Yes,” Sebastian countered. “I did.” 

Stupid overworked genius would have walked right out that door in the stressed haze he’d been in all week. Sebastian regretted nothing.

Running his hands over Jim’s pale skin, Sebastian noted that all the bite marks and bruises he’d left last time they fucked were gone. Jim had been stressed and uninterested for too long. Sebastian wanted to know if he could change that.

“You’re mine,” he whispered in Jim’s ear, reaching down to stroke him as his lips trailed wet, biting kisses down Jim’s neck and chest. Jim was only slightly erect, still flatly opposed to letting Sebastian fuck him, and not yet sure where this was going. Sebastian didn’t take it personally. He had time, and Jim was going to make time.

He kissed his way down Jim’s chest, pressing his nose against Jim’s belly and feeling the way it contracted as he breathed, skin pulling away from Sebastian’s nose and then flattening back up against it. Tongue dipping into Jim’s navel, he left a bite mark on Jim’s hip in passing, and then dropped a kiss on the head of Jim’s half-erect cock. Glancing up, he saw Jim’s eyes narrow with pleasure and interest—he’d guessed right, in the end. The only reason he hadn’t been able to guess earlier was because Sebastian had _never_ offered him this. 

Sebastian had always been too hung up on his masculine ideals of dominance and heterosexuality. He only ever received blowjobs, never gave them. If Jim wanted to top, he had to drug his tiger and tie him up first—Sebastian would never admit to liking the times Jim fucked him (although he always did).

But now he’d found something more important than those ideals.

Lowering his head down, Sebastian flicked his tongue over the head, and sucked Jim’s dick into his mouth. He’d never done this before, but he’d experienced enough to know how it worked. When he fucked, it was usually rough and aggressive, taking what he wanted without much thought to his partner’s pleasure. Jim always seemed to love it that way, so Sebastian had never made an effort to change.

This was different. He took his time, trying to translate what he remembered from his experiences into useful technique, and keeping an eye on Jim’s reactions to learn what he was doing right. 

He was doing something right. Jim was completely erect now, lips parted and eyes dark, with a look of predatory satisfaction on his face. Sebastian’s gamble was now starting to pay off. Jim loved surprises and gifts. This counted as both.

Swallowing him all the way down, Sebastian forced himself to deepthroat, allowing no weakness in himself as he learned this new skill.

“Very nice, Tiger,” Jim praised him, enjoying his present and letting it take the edge off the stress he’d been clutching so tightly. Sebastian curled his arms protectively around Jim’s hips in response, not stopping.

Jim gave him no warning before he came, but Sebastian knew his body by now, and recognized all the signs. He caught Jim’s seed on his tongue, swallowing without hesitation.

Finished with what he’d wanted to do, Sebastian reached up and unlocked the cuffs, curling up next to Jim with his arm over the mastermind’s chest. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, cuddling him close and waiting to find out if he was in trouble.


End file.
